It's Not A Dream
by Black Key
Summary: Aku bermimpi sedang berciuman dengan si makhluk paling menkutkan di sekolah. Ini pertanda, isyarat atau firasat ya? Kangteuk, BL, Yaoi.


Title: It's Not a Dream.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Chap: Oneshort.

Main Cast: Lee Young Woon (Kangin) & Park Jungsu (Leeteuk)

Other Cast: Kim Reowook, Kim Heechul, Lee Hyuk Jae (Eunhyuk), Park Yoochun.

Rated: T.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Little Humor.

Summary: Aku bermimpi sedang berciuman dengan si makhluk paling menkutkan di sekolah. Ini pertanda, isyarat atau firasat ya? Kangteuk, BL, Yaoi.

Note: ini ff Kangteuk pertamaku. Semoga kalian suka dengan ff aku ini. ini ff adaptasi dari manga koleksiku yang memenuhi kamarku. ff ini dibuat versi aku. Judul manga aslinya sama dengan judul ff ini. yang baca harap comment ya.

* * *

><p><em>Leeteuk Pov.<em>

30 centimeter….

20 centimeter….

10 centimeter….

5 centimeter…..

3 centi…

2 centi…

1 centi…

Menempel… Bibir tebalnya menempel telak di bibir tipis nan mengodaku. Omona… Dia mulai melumat pelan bibirku yang masih menempel di bibirnya. Aku hanya diam menerima keadaan. Tak melakukan perlawanan sedikit pun. Dia masih tterus menikmati setiap sentuhan bibirnya di bibirku.

"Wuaaahhh…" Teriakku lantang.

"Lho… ini dimana?" aku celingak-celinguk kekiri dan kekanan. Nggak ada siapa-siapa. Dan sekarang aku sedang terbaring diatas tempat tidur. Ku rasa sekarang aku sedang berada di UKS sekolah. Tapi kenapa aku bisa ada disini ya? Bingung…

Aku diam sejenak, tadi Cuma mimpi ya? Ah.. untung saja kalau begitu.

"Tapi kenapa bisa mimpi seperti itu sih? Mengherankan" aku beranjak dari atas ranjang dan segera pergi keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Teukkie.!" Sebuah suara mengagetkanku saat aku baru saja keluar dari dalam ruang UKS. Siapa lagi pemilik suara tadi kalau bukan sahabatku Wookie, si namja imut yang bak yeoja itu.

"Kepala kamu nggak apa-apa kan?" tanya Wookkie yang tampak kahawatir sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tubuhku seperti ia sedang mengoyang-goyangkan pohon saja.

"Kepala?" tanyaku binggung dengan maksud sahabatku yang satu ini. _Nyut… Nyut…_ akh… kepalaku pusing, di tambah lagi dengan goncangan kuat dari Wookie tadi.

"Kamu nggak ingat ya?" tanya Hyukie padaku. Ia sedari tadi Cuma melihat aku yang mendapat perlakuan berlebihan dari Wookkie.

"Memangnya aku kenapa sih?" tanyaku dengan tampang polos.

"Tadi waktu olahraga kepala kamu kena timpuk bola, terus kamu langsung pingsan gitu" jelas Hyukkie. Ah ia, benar juga tadi kan kepala aku nggak sengaja dicium bola basket waktu di lapangan. "Lebih baik sekarang kamu langung pulang dan istirahat saja di rumah" tambah Hyukkie lagi.

"Kamu kecil sih jadi nggak kelihatan, dan lagi kamu itu mirip yeoja. Jadi deh bolanya naksir kamu terus dicium deh kamu sama bolanya" kata Chullie dengan kata-kata pedasnya setiap saat. Dan aku sudah terbiasa menerimannya.

"MASIH KECILAN KAMU KALI CHULLIE…. SELAIN ITU, KAMU MASIH LEBIH MIRIP YEOJA DARI PADA AKU" kataku dengan nada sedikit kencang. Chullie yang kesal langsung memalingkan wajah betenya dari pandanganku.

Bbuukkk….

Seorang teman sekelasku tak snegaja menabrak salah satu kakak kelasku. Aku, Chullie, Wookie dan hyukkie langsung melihat kearahnya. Tampaknya kakak kelasku itu sedikit kesal karena adik kelas yang menabraknya itu tak kunjung minta maaf. Ia malah langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Hei.! Murid kelas satu, jangan main pergi begitu saja. Minta maaf dulu kenapa?" tuh kan kakak kelasku udah mulai marah. Teman sekelasku itu langsung berhenti dan membalikan badannya menatap temanku itu tajam.

Deg…

I-itukan…. Kangin. Si namja mengerikan yang banyak di takuti anak-anak karena cara pandang matanya yang sangat tajam bagai seorang pembunuh yang haus akan mangsa untuk di bunuh dan di cabik-cabik. Tak hanya anak-anak kelas satu saja yang takut pada namja satu itu, bahkan semua kakak kelas di sekolah ini takut padanya. Padahal dia baru beberapa bulan bersekolah di sini. Tapi, pengaruh mengerikannya sudah sebesar ini. Apa lagi kalau sudah lama ya, pasti tambah menakutkan saja dia.

Ngelihat si Kangin aku jadi teringat lagi dengan mimpiku tadi. Kok bisa-bisanya ya aku mimpi sedang melakukan ciuman panas dengan… Kangin. Aneh.. dekat dengan dia aja aku nggak pernah, ya walaupun kami ini teman sekelas tapi kami hamir tak pernah saling berbicara satu sama lain. Kok bisa-bisanya aku mimpiin dia seperti tadi. Otak aku kacau nih..

"Ada apa?" tanya Kangin dingin sambil mentap dengan tatapan pembunuhnya. Kakak kelasku itu tampak sedikit menciut. Buktinya ia langsung pergi kabur dari tempat itu sebelum terjadi apa-apa pada dirinya.

"Lihat si Kangin itu, kakak kelas saja takut padanya" kata Wookie memecahkan suasana hening yang tercipta di antara kami berempat.

"Ia, dia nyeremin sih. Tampangnya aja udah kaya mafia kelas atas gitu. Mengerikan…." Kata Hyukkie.

"Biarkan saja lah. Lagian tipe kesukaaanku itu namja yang dewasa dan baik" kataku dengan tampang polosku. Jangan heran ya kalau aku menyukai namja walaupun aku sendiri juga namja. Tak hanya aku yang begini kok, ketiga sahabatku ini juga sama. Semua itu wajar disini, kan sekolah ini sekolah khusus namja. Tak ada satu pun yeoja yang bersekolah disini, jadi wajar saja kalau kami semua jadi meyukai sesama jenis. Kan nggak ada makhluk lain di sini selain makhluk bergender namja saja. Bahkan sonsaengnim di sini juga namja semua.

"Nggak ada yang nanya tuh, Teukkie" kata Chullie sinis. Kebiasaan deh namja berwajah yeoja satu ini. ketusnya nggak ilang-ilang. Kalau gini terus nanti kamu nggak bisa dapat pacar lho.

"Leeteuk" panggil sesorang. Aku dan ketiga sahabatku langsung menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Ternyata Yoochun sonsaengnim yang memanggilku.

"Ada apa sonsaengnim?" tanyaku ramah pada guru bahasa inggrisku ini.

"Hari ini kamu tugas piketkan?" aku mengangguk pelan. "Selesai jam pelajaran jangan langsung pulang ya. Kamu dan yang lainnya harus menempelkan poster-poster untuk pemilihan ketua OSIS" kata Yoochun sonsaengnim padaku. Setelah menyampaikan semuanya ia langsung pergi dari hadapanku dan ketiga sahabatku.

"Tega.." keluhku lesu. Aku ini kan habis pingsan. Aku mau pulang dan istirahat, tapi kenapa malah diseuruh nempelin poster sih?

"Berjuang ya Teukkie" kata Chullie.

"Sabar dan semangat ya nempelin posternya" kata Hyukkie. Chullie dan hyukkie menyentuh pundakku sambil mengatakan semua itu tadi.

"Yack.! Kalian kok kaya lagi nyindir aku sih" kata ku sebal sambil menepis tangan-tangan kedua sahabatku ini. Chullie dan Hyukkie malah asik mentertawakan nasib sialku itu. Aku yang jengkel pun langsung pergi menuju kelasku meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih tertawa. Wookie mengejarku dengan cepat.

Hari ini aku benar-benar apes banget sih. Udah ketimpuk bola basket ampe pingsan. Mimpi ciuman sama si menakutkan Kangin. Eh… sekarang malah di suruh nempelin poster lagi. dan di tambah lagi ditertawakan Chullie dan hyukkie. Dasar menyebalkan.

_Author Pov._

_Hidupku seharian ini benar-benar bisa ya setelah semua yang terjadi seharian ini sekarang aku dapat tugas dari Yoochun sonsaengnim nempelin poster bareng si menakutkan Kangin. Kenapa juga dia harus dapat jadwal piket di hari yang sama denganku. _Pikir Leeteuk.

Saat ini ia dan Kangin tengah berada di ruangan Yoochun sonsaengnim mendengarkan pengarahan-pengarahan dari guru satu itu dengan tak serius. Bagaimana bisa serius kalau kini di sampingnya ada murid paling menakutkan disekolah.

"Posternya banyak jadi di bagi dua saja ya" kata Yoochun sonsaengmin lalu membagikan poster yang ada di tangannya kepada Leeteuk dan Kangin.

Setelah itu keduanya langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan Yoochun sonsaengnim. Leeteuk masih mengerutu kecil saat sudah berada diluar ruangan.

"Ini kan bukan tugasku. Seharusnya ini tugas para anak-anak OSIS kan. Tapi kenapa sekarang aku yang ngerjaiin sih" gerutu Leeteuk pelan.

"Kamu pulang saja" kata Kangin membuat Leeteuk segera menatap pada namja satu itu. "Nggak ada kamu juga nggak apa-apa kok. Aku masih bisa mengurus semua ini sendirian" kata Kangin dengan pandangan menusuknya.

_Apa maksud dia? Mentang-mentang aku seperti ini kamu pikir aku nggak bisa ngelakuin semua tugas ini apa._ Kata Leeteuk dalam hati sambil menatap Kangin garang.

_Cih, kalau lihat dia kenapa jadi ingat mimpi tadi sih? Udah kesal tambah kesal aku jadinya sekarang._ Kata Leeteuk dalam hati dan mulai berkerja menempelkan poster tanpa menghiraukan Kangin yang masih menatapnya dalam diam.

"Tadi kepala kamu kena bola kan? Jadi jangan memaksakan diri. Lebih baik sekarang kamu pulang dan istirahat dirumah saja" kata Kangin yang mendekati Leeteuk lalu mengambil alih semua perkerjaan Leetuk. Leeteuk masih diam tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan di katakan Kangin padanya.

"Biar aku saja yang menempelkan poster-poster ini" kata Kangin yang sudah mengambil poster yang belum terpasang dari tangan Leeteuk.

_Kenapa dia bilang begitu tadi? Apa dia menghawatirkan aku? _ Pikir Leeteuk sambil terus menatap Kangin yang sedang menempelkan poster. Hingga perkerjaan satu itu selesai Kangin kerjakan Leeteuk masih menatap Kangin dengan tatapan herannya.

Kangin yang sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya itu langsung pergi meninggalkan Leeteuk yang masih diam mematung menatap kepergian Kangin. Setelah tak melihat sosok Kangin lagi, Leeteuk segera pergi kembali kekelas mengambil tasnya lalu kembali keasrama sekolah. Seperti yang di lakukan Kangin.

_Keesokan harinya…_

Hari ini struktur duduk di kelas Kangin dan Leeteuk dirubah. Mereka semua harus ikut cabut undi untuk menentukan dimana dan dengan siapa mereka duduk nantinya.

"Semua sudah ambil undian kan? Kalau sudah buka dan duduk lah di tempat yang tertera dalam secarik kertas undian kalian" kata Hangeng sang ketua kelas.

"Aku duduk di sebelah Kangin" kata Reowook dengan tatapan gelisahnya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan kalau dia harus duduk dengan si menakutkan satu itu.

"Wookkie.." panggil Leeteuk pelan.

"Ya Teukkie, wae?" tanya Reowook heran.

"Mau tukeran denganku? Aku dapat bangku paling belakang nih" kata Leeteuk sambil memperlihatkan angka yang ada di sevarik kertas undian miliknya. Dengan senang hati Reowook pun bertukar tempat duduk dengan Leeteuk. Ia lebih memilih duduk di deretan paling belakang dari pada duduk dengan si mengerikan satu itu.

"Kangin, kita duduk sebelahan. Yang rukun ya" kata Leeteuk yang sudah menjatuhkan tubuhnya disebalah Kangin.

"Berisik" kata Kangin ketus tanpa melihat kearah Leeteuk.

"Kamu nggak dengar salamku tadi ya?" tanya Leeteuk tapi masih diacuhkan Kangin. "Yah, jujur ya. Aku kira kamu itu benar-benar menakutkan lho. Habisnya tatapan mata kamu itu udah seperti penjahat yang sudah membunuh dua atau tiga mangsa saja. Tapi kemarin kamu baik sekali padaku" kata Leeteuk dengan nada cerianya. Senyuman manis menghiasi bibir cerrynya.

"Ah, maaf ya aku banyak bicara. Aku bilang kamu menakutkan habis kakak kelas aja sampai takut sama kamu" kata Leeteuk salah tingkah karena sekarang Kangin sudah memasang tampang membunuhnya.

"Nggak apa-apa kok. Mataku memang tajam dan ekspresi wajahku juga memang begini" kata Kangin pelan. Leeteuk tak menyangka kalau Kangin akan berkata seperti itu. Ia pikir Kangin akan marah padanya.

"Aku rasa rambut kamu itu yang membuat kamu jadi mengerikan" kata Leeteuk pelan. "Sebentar ya" Leeteuk mencoba mengikat rambut Kangin.

"Nah, kalau gini gimana?" tanya Leeteuk girang. Kangin diam memandangi hasil karya Leeteuk pada dirinya. Kangin menatap Leeteuk dingin.

"Maaf… Maafkan aku…" Kata Leeteuk yang baru sadar kalau Kangin tak suka dengan ikatan itu.

"Sudahlah tak apa" kata Kangin sambil melepaskan ikatan dirambutnya. "Sebenarnya kemarin aku ingin minta maaf pada orang yang ku tabrak. Tapi baru saja aku menoleh dia sudah langsung kabur" tutur Kangin apa adanya. Ia lalu pergi dari kelas karena bel istirahat sudah berbunyi.

_Ternyata Kangin itu nggak jahat ya. Dia malah terkesan lucu. _Pikir Leeteuk dalam hati lalu segera bergegas megejar Kangin yang sudah keluar dari kelas sejak tadi. Leeteuk berjalan disamping Kangin dan Kangin tak melarangnya.

_Leeteuk Pov._

"Kurang satu won nih. Pinjam uangmu dong" kata seorang kakak kelasku pada sahabatnya. Mereka kini tengah berada di mesin penjual minuman otomatis yang tak jauh dari temoatku dan Kangin berada.

"Aku nggak bawa dompet, dompetku ketinggalan dikelas" kata teman disebelahnya.

"Aduh.. masak hanya karena kurang satu won saja nggak bisa beli minuman sih" keluh kakak kelasku itu.

Ku lihat Kangin berjalan mendekati kakak kelas kami itu. apa yang mau dia lakukan ya? Aku Cuma bisa diam dan mengikuti dia saja.

"Ini pakai saja uangku" kata Kangin sambil menyodorkan uang satu won pada kakak kelas kami itu. tampaknya kakak kelasku itu terkejut karena ulah Kangin yang tiba-tiba itu. Jangankan mereka, aku saja terkejut kok.

"Te-terima kasasih ya. Ternyata kamu orang yang baik ya" kata kakak kelasku itu gugup. Pasti sekarang dia sedang keringat dingin tuh.

"Nggak apa-apa. Cuma satu won saja kan" kata Kangin santai. Aku tak tahan lagi, ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tampang polos Kangin tadi.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Kangin heran.

"Nggak kenapa-kenapa kok" kataku.

"Eh, kamu bawa apa itu?" tanya Kangin sambil melirik sesuatu yang sedang ku bawa.

"Susu" kataku polos.

"Ya, aku juga tahu itu kotak susu. Tapi kenapa bawa yang ukuran satu liter?" tanya Kangin sambil menatapku heran.

"Aku mau jadi lebih tinggi dari sekarang. Biar nggak di ledekin teman-temanku lagi. Masak namja pendek kan nggak bagus" kataku.

"Kamu tahu, sejak dulu aku paling sering di bilang pendek dan seperti yeoja. Ku kira kalau aku sudah SD atau SMP tinggi badanku akan bertambah dan aku bisa jadi seperti namja lainnya. Tapi sejak kelas 2 SMP tinggi badanku nggak bertambah dan lagi wajahku juga malah semakin cantik saja" ceritaku sedih.

"Tapi aku nggak suka susu" kata Kangin polos.

"Aku nggak tanya kamu tahu" kesalku. Suasana mendramatisir tadi jadi kacau gara-gara satu kalimatnya itu.

"Lalu kenapa kamu ingin tinggi?" tanya Kangin.

"Supaya aku bisa lihat ke bawah. Kan enak kalau bisa lihat ke bawah bawah terus" kataku tak kalah polosnya.

"Hahahhah… alasan apaan tuh. Nggak logis banget" kata Kangin sambil tertawa lepas. Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya tertawa seperti ini.

"ka-kamu tertawa. Ternyata kamu bisa tertawa juga ya" kataku kaget.

"kamu ini kurang aja ya" kata Kangin yang sudah berhenti dari tertawa.

"Ku foto ya. Ayo ketawa lagi" kataku sedikit memaksa sambil mulai mengarahkan kamera hp ku kearahnya.

"Nggak mau" tolak Kangin.

"Ayolah… Sekali saja" pintaku.

"Nggak mau" tolaknya lagi.

_Aku baru tahu ia bisa tertawa seperti tadi. Ternyata dia manis juga ya kalau lagi tertawa seperti tadi._

_Author Pov…_

"Teukkie.."panggil salah seorang teman sekelas Leeteuk. Leeteuk dan Kangin menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Leeteuk menatap teman sekelasnya itu.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya Leeteuk heran.

"Kamu suka susu kan. Ini ku berikan susu untukmu" kata teman sekelas Leeteuk tadi sambil memberikan sekotak susu pada Leeteuk.

"Ah, makasih ya" kata Leeteuk dengan senang hati.

"Banyak minum susu biar cepat gede ya" kata Teman sekelas Leeteuk tadi sambil mengacak-acak rambut Leeteuk. Mereka berdua asik tertawa bersama.

"Sudah, jangan acak-acak rambutku" kesal Leeteuk yang kemudian merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. "Lho, Kangin kemana?" Leeteuk menekok kekiri dan kanannya. Tak ada lagi sosok Kangin disana. Ternyata Kangin sudah melangkah pergi meninggalkannya. Dengan cepat Leeteuk berlari mengejar Kangin.

"Hei, Kangin tunggu" panggil Leeteuk sambil terus mengejar Kangin. Tapi namja satu itu tak kunjung berhenti juga. Akhirnya Leeteuk menarik tubuh Kangin kebelakan dan jadilah mereka berdua jatuh karena saat itu Kangin sedang tak seimbang menerima tarikan dari Leetuek.

"Maaf" kata Leeteuk merasa bersalah. Kangin menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan dingin seperti biasanya.

"Kamu ini nggak bisa tenang sedikit apa?" tanya Kangin dingin.

"Habisnya Kangin,…"

Deg..

Entak kenapa Leeteuk menatap bibir Kangin. Dan mimpinya beberapa waktu yang lalu kembali menghantui pikirannya.

"Huwaaa…" teriak Leeteuk kaget. Ia langsung berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya yang langsung di ikuti oleh Kangin.

"Ngomong-ngomong pelajaran berikutnya diruang laboratorium" kata Leeteuk dengan jarak berdiri antara dirinya dan Kangin cukup jauh.

"kok mendadak…" heran Kangin dengan sifat ooc Leeteuk yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Sudah ya. Bye..' kata Leeteuk yang langsung ngacir pergi.

"Kok langsung pergi gitu aja sih?" heran Kangin dengan sikap Leeteuk tadi.

_Leeteuk Pov…_

_Ya ampun kenapa aku ingat mimpi itu lagi sih. Gara-gara di sih yang tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajahku._

_Tapi kenapa juga aku harus bersikap seperti ini ya? Apa aku…. Suka sama dia? Tapi sejak kapan? Apa sejak mlihat tawanya? Bukan.. dari awal sepertinya aku memang sudah tertarik padanya. Bahkan sampai bela-belain mendekatinya. Tapi ku rasa ini tak akan berjalan lancar._

Aku dan Kangin melewati jam pelajaran dalam ke heningan. Tak ada satu pun diantara kami yang saling menbuka suara terlebih dahulu. Yah, itu semua karena aku diam saja sejak kejadian istirahat tadi. Kan biasanya yang menegur deluan itu aku. Kalau aku diam biasanya Kangin tak akan berbicara sepatah kata pun.

Bel tanda pelajaran telah usai pun berbunyi dengan segera aku membereskan buku-buku ku. Begitu juga dengan Kangin. Kangin keluar dari ruangan terlebih dahulu dan aku menyusulnya dari belakang. Aku tak mau berdekatan dengannya dulu.

Aku dan Kangin berjalan menuju loker tempat penyimpanan sepatu kami. Lokerku dan lokernya tak jauh hanya berjarak satu meter saja. Dengan cepat ku ganti sepatu dalam ruanganku dengan sepatu luar ruangan. Begitu juga dengan Kangin. Setelah selesia, aku masih diam menatap Kangin.

"kamu sedang apa disana?" kata Kangin yang menagkap basah aku yang sedang memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Dengan sedikit gugup aku berjalan mendekati Kangin.

"Hai.." hanya satu kata itu yang berhasik ku kelaurakan. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa pada Kangin. Ah… padahal tadi aku masih bisa ngobrol dengan lancar sama Kangin. Tapi sekarang aku jadi salah tingkah gini. Padahal Kangin santai-santai saja.

"Teukkie.." panggil Hyukkie dengan gembira seperti biasa.

"Eh, hai.. ada apa?" tanya ku pada Hyukkie, Chullie dan Wookkie yang mendekatiku.

"Ada kabar gembira untukmu Teukkie" kata Wookkie sambil memelukku.

"Memangnya apaan?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Begini lho, ada kakak kelas yang naksir kamu" kata Chullie meberi tahu.

"Dia dewasa dan baik sekali lho" sambung Hyukkie. Omona… mereka ini sedang mencomblangkan aku ya.

"Cocok dengan tipe kesukaanmu kan" kata Wookie lagi.

"Ia sih tapi sekarang…"

"Harusnya kamu senang Teukkie" kata Hyukkie.

_Ia sih, tapikan sekarang aku sudah suka pada Kangin…_

"Leeteuk…" panggil Kangin dingin padaku.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum pada Kangin.

"Lebih baik kamu urus saja urusanmu. Tak usah pedulikan aku lagi" kata Kangin. Apa maksudnya? Kenapa dia jadi seperti ini? "Meski aku tak dipedulikan orang lain aku tak apa kok" sambung Kangin lagi. aku menatapnya dengan tatapan heran. Setelah mengatakan semua itu Kangin langsung pergi dari hadapanku. Aku masih diam di tempat memandangnya bingung.

"Kangin.." panggilku pelan.

_Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Kenapa Kangin mengatakan semua itu? kenapa ia menarik diri dariku? Aku tak mau begini. Aku masih ingin melihat mata Kangin dari dekat. Aku tak mau tak bisa lagi melihat tawanya lagi._

Tak terasa perlahan air mataku mulai membasahi pipiku. Wookie, Chullie dan hyukie yang tadi ada didekatku jadi kahawatir melihatku yang mulai menagis tanpa suara.

"Teukkie, kamu kenapa?" tanya Wookie khawatir dan sedikit heran.

"Kangin buat kamu nagis ya?" tanya Hyukie. Aku hanya diam saja dan terus menagis.

"Ternyata dia memang jahat ya. Awalnya aku sempat berubah pikiran saat melihat dia menggotongmu ke UKS saat kamu pingsan waktu itu" jelas Chullie.

"Itu kapan?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kamu sudah lupa ya?" tanya Chullie balik. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Waktu kamu pingsan kena bola itu lho. Kan Kangin yang menggotongmu ke UKS. Waktu melihatnya aku kaget. Terus sejak kejadian itu kamu sama dia jadi dekat deh" kata Hyukkie menjelaskan.

_Hari itu…_

_Mimpi itu…_

_Apa maksud semua itu?_

_Isyarat?_

_Atau lebih pantas kalau aku sebut firasat?_

Setelah mendengarkan kata-kata ketiga sahabatku itu, dengan cepat aku berlari mengejar Kangin meninggalkan ketiga sahabatku yang masih berteriak memanggil namaku. Pasti mereka heran dengan apa yang sedang ku lakukan saat ini. biarkan saja lah. Yang penting sekarang aku bisa mengejar Kangin dulu.

"Kangin tunggu" teriakku dari atas tangga. Kangin sekarang tengah berdiri di bawah tangga sambil menatap kearahku.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Kangin dingin. Aku berjalan selangkah demi selangkah menuruni tangga. Kini jarakku dengan Kangin hanya tinggal tiga buah anak tangga saja.

"Waktu aku pingsan, aku bermimpi. Mimpi dicium Kangin" kataku dengan keberanian yang telah ku kumpulkan. "Sejak saat itu aku jadi penasaran sama kamu. Meski buat kamu aku ini cerewet…"

"kamu nggak mimpi kok" kata Kangin memotong kata-kataku. Eh, apa katanya. Jadi aku waktu itu nggak mimpi. Terus kalau gitu yang waktu itu….

"Hari itu aku memang mencium kamu. Semua itu kulakukan karena kamu nggak pernah berpaling padaku hingga membuat aku kesal" kata Kangin jujur. Aku masih diam mencerna kata-katanya.

_Jadi itu bukan mimpi… dan itu semua nyata?_

"Kangin, cium aku sekali lagi. kali ini secara terang-terangan bukan sekedar ingatan kabur. Aku ingin mengingatnya dengan baik. Karena aku suka padamu Kangin. Saranghae…" kataku dengan penuh keberanian. Kangin yang masih shock menatapku dengan tatapan herannya.

"Aku jadi suka sama kamu Kangin. Karena ulah kamu tahu" kataku dengan nada kesal yang dibuat-buat. Kangin tersenyum padaku. Ia lalu mendekatiku dan meraih tubuhku. Ia mencium bibirku dengan sangat lembut. Rasanya sama seperti waktu itu. tapi kenangan yang tercipta akan lebih jelas sekarang.

"saranghae…" ucap Kangin saat ia melepaskan ciumannya di bibirku.

"Nado saranghae Kangin" balasku. Kami pun mulai menautkan bibir kami kembali. Saat kami sedang asik berciuman, dari tangga atas tiga buah pasang mata menatap kami berdua heran. Siapa lagikalau bukan Chullie, Wookie dan Hyukie sang pemilik mata-mata itu.

"Mwo… Leeteuk" teriak ketiga sahabatku itu nyaring membuat aku dan Kangin tterkejut dan segera melepaskan tautan bibir kami. Aku dan Kangin tersenyum salah tingkah saat melihat ketiga sahabatku itu menatap kami.

"Kabur yuk" ajakku pada Kangin. Ia mengangguk setuju dan langsung meraih tanganku. Kami pun mulai berlari meninggalkan ketiga sahabatku yang masih berteriak mencegak kepergian kami berdua.

"LEETEUK… KANGIN…. KAMI BUTUH PENJELASAN DARI KALAIN BERDUA" teriak ketiga sahabatku itu tanpa aku dan Kangin hiraukan. Kami terus berlari meninggalkan sekolah sambil tersenyum dan berpegangan tangan. Aku tak pernah membayangkan si makhluk paling mengerikan di sekolah ini menjadi kekasihku sekarang. Biarlah semua orang menganggap dia mengerikan. Tapi menurutku dia ini sangat lucu. Dan aku sangat mencintainya. Aku pikir aku sedang bermimpi sekarang tapi… it's not a dream…

* * *

><p>^_^ Fin ^_^<p>

Yang baca mohon tinggalkan jejak kalian ya.

q tunggu comment dari kalain semua...


End file.
